


Jump Thor JUmp

by princesszavi1



Series: Loki and Tony are crazy ass wizards [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Laufey (Marvel), Growing Up, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Laufey (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, M/M, Poor Thor (Marvel), Romance, Romantic Comedy, protective mom Laufey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesszavi1/pseuds/princesszavi1
Summary: Laufey Nal Stark, the ice queen of Wizards and human world finds out that idiotic, stupid, cowardly completely Thor freaking Odinson has laid his grubby hands on her precious, innocent, darling Loki and she is out for blood.edited and reposted.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, laufey/ Howard Stark (Marvel)
Series: Loki and Tony are crazy ass wizards [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597168
Kudos: 32





	Jump Thor JUmp

“Loki, Stop ah.. not there ...lower. Don't tease. Uh.” moaned Thor straining to keep his hands above his head.

  
Loki smirked like a cat and continued sucking on Thor's nipples teasing with tongue and just a hint of teeth with intent to reduce Thor into a quivering mess.  
This continued on for hours until Thor cried out in fustration blinking back tears at last for Loki to take pity on him as he moved lower finally taking him into his mouth.

* * *

Beep beep ........... Beep Thor odinson is a moron .......... Thor odinson is a mighty mighty moron................. Rang the alarm startling the two occupants of the bed.

The raven head burrowed further into the sheets kicking his lover and cursing while said poor lover fumbled to silence the alarm and get ready to sneak back home before anyone in the palace was up.

Thor tried extracting himself from the sheets only for loki to latch on and whine grumbling about cold and staying.

Though Thor was tempted by his offer he knew staying will only lead to his demise. He quickly gathered his clothes,kissing his lover  
(soon to be husband) goodbye and teleport away. When he arrived in his rooms he made way to the bathing chambers to take care of his early morning arousal.

“Loki stop fidgeting and concentrate on the report.” demanded Laufey.

  
“ But Mother why are we here instead of back home. Its hot, its wet and sticky.” complained Loki miserably.

His mother has no sympathy to spare for her youngest. It was in no way Loki's fault but for the past week the royals were overworked, tired and frankly so done with the whole coronation planning but alas the ministry was hellbent on their presence for every single aspect from caterers to flowers to selecting drapes.

In the past Ice queen would have silenced anyone with a look and hexed a few for good measure but motherhood made her soft what with Tony's melt down over his upcoming coronation and his daughter refusal to be born. Poor Pepper was confined to bed rest over due by a week ready to rip people's head off at the smallest slight and her poor baby Tony was having a mini crisis.

And her youngest Loki was tardy arriving at the ministry looking like he just rolled off the bed with his messy hair and creased tunic. At first she thought her baby was mugged on the way only to find him yawning and complaining of no sleep and hunger. It is clear that its none other than that ingrate Thor odinson's fault that her perfect and immaculate baby looks like a country bumpkin but can she complain; No... why because she is prejudiced and biased says her baby boy.

Laufey looks at her youngest searching for that sweet little baby he was who only followed her around and was content to being held only to find him messing his hair even more trying to put it in a bun. She signals him to come closer, conjuring a leather tie out of thin air gathering his hair when something makes her stop in her tracks,

There on her baby's neck she finds three purple bruises slightly fading but visible on close quarters further down he spots teeth marks, Laufey feels herself bursting with rage and murder intent, the temperature of the room drops by a few degrees. With far greater control she wills her magic into obedience and calmly ties her baby's hair up turning him and speaking;

“ Loki baby, your father requires my attention. Will you finish up here and go keep Pepper company. we will meet for lunch.” She kisses his forehead before teleporting away not even waiting for Loki's acquiescence

Loki thought nothing for his mothers sudden departure for it is quite common for his family to teleport to nearest lab when an idea strikes and so he continues overlooking the papers. He resolves to complete early and go meet his sister in law.

* * *

Thor odinson was relaxing after a friendly match of quidditch only to find himself teleported to a cliff side. Before he could find his footing, he heard the most chilling, fearsome voice of his future mother in law,the queen and he knew he was in deep trouble. He said a quick prayer and turned to face his queen with his most charming smile bowing deeply “ My queen , To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?”

  
“ PLEASURE ODINSON?” asked Laufey chillingly readying a bolt of power.

  
“ My queen, Your highness I can explain. Please have mercy. Please” begged Thor falling to his knees.

  
“ How will you EXplain defiling my BABY AND CORRUPTING HIM YOU CRADLE ROBBER?” screeched Laufey looming over the blonde.

  
“ Loki is 23.” shouted Thor.

  
“ And he is my dethroned we love ea.. ” he lowered his voice and pleaded when he felt frost creeping up his throat. “ It will never happen again only a one time thing. I swear I will go celibate.”

  
“ Don't waste your breath darling, now come here and forfeit your life obediently so I may have mercy on you in your next life” cooed Laufey.

  
Thor gulped and tried moving away only to find himself at the edge, he tried furiously to get away from the situation.

  
“ My queen Loki will be sad to see me dead and mourning doesn't suit him .” he tried.

  
“ Who said anything about mourning you silly silly Thor. My Loki will marry Sigyn with you gone and they will give me lots of green eyed and red head grand babies.” smirked Laufey.

  
“ Please aunt Laufey spare me if not for me for Loki and mother.” begged Thor with tears flowing for added effect.

  
Laufey stepped back a little for she knew Loki will never forgive her if she harmed Thor but the image of his dirty paws on her precious baby was far more than she can bear. Finally she let go of the power bolt and moved back saying,

  
“ Thor, I give you one option Jump from the cliff or let me kill you. You can choose in next 5, 4, 3,2 .”

  
Thor knew his chances of survival are better with jumping of the cliff and before the queen could finish counting he leap off the cliff with a mighty scream.

* * *

“ Thor, what happened? Why are you covered head to toe in bandages?” cried Loki kneeling beside Thor.

  
“ Um Loki Love, I fell off a cliff and into a thorn bush.” replied Thor smiling guiltily.

  
“ oh Thor, you idiot were you drinking again? I swear one day you will kill yourself. Do you know who worried mother was when they said you are in hospital.” scolded Loki.  
“ Really, my apologies.” said Thor grimacing.

  
“Move over, I am sleepy.” said Loki climbing into bed stealing the blankets and making himself comfortable.

  
“Lo.. Loki I don't thi..think you should bee doing thaaatt.” Thor stuttered fearing for his family jewels.


End file.
